


[Podfic of] put on your war paint by thisisgonnahurt

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> He doesn't need to understand her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] put on your war paint by thisisgonnahurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [put on your war paint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780033) by [thisisgonnahurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgonnahurt/pseuds/thisisgonnahurt). 



> See the original for author's notes.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BHannibal%20-%20Millennium%5D%20put%20on%20your%20war%20paint.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BHannibal%20-%20Millennium%5D%20put%20on%20your%20war%20paint.m4b) | Duration: 00:09:55

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Unfortunately a Swedish accent is not in my repertoire, so you might need to suspend disbelief a little bit when Will comments on it. 
> 
> Like thisisgonnahurt, I live a Lisbeth Salander appreciation life, and I'm in love with the merging of these canons. The aesthetic of Hannibal melds so well with Nordic Noir, and Lisbeth's 100% no-nonsense attitude towards sex just serves to highlight the fucked-up dynamic that Will and Hannibal have got going on. Lisbeth vs. Hannibal is a show-down I'd love to see.


End file.
